


Just a Step

by Anonymous



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Angst, Depression, Everything is gender-neutral, Gen, Sidestep/Ortega mentioned briefly, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Things one writes at 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You tell yourself it would be easy. To just… climb over the railing — one leg, then the other — and walk off the edge of the bridge. You just need to make that first step… and let go.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Just a Step

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I last played so sorry if there are any inconsistencies. I just need to get something off my chest and FH seemed like the most appropriate medium for it.

You tell yourself it would be easy. To just… climb over the railing — one leg, then the other — and walk off the edge of the bridge. You just need to make that first step… and let go.

So what are you waiting for? This is what you want, isn't it? What you've always wanted.

_ Come on, dammit! Do it! Jump! _

What are you so afraid of anyway? Nobody's going to miss you. You have no family, no friends. No one cares about you. Certainly not the Rangers. You were never good enough for them. Steel made sure to drill it into your noggin. And it doesn't matter how Ortega made you feel, none of it was real. None of them know what you are. An ugly, broken, dirty, piece of shit. A fucking Re-Gene.

_ Jump! _

Yet, you find yourself unable to move, even as your eyes are drawn to the depth below you.

_ You're just a coward. _

No, that's not cowardice. You survived a fall once, you might survive it again. And you wouldn't want that now, would you?

"Are you alright?"

The interruption startles you and you curse yourself for losing your grip on the world around you. You should have felt their presence before they got this close. In fact, they shouldn't even have  _ seen _ you in the first place, if only you'd bothered making yourself seem invisible.

Well, now you can add "stupid” to the list of adjectives that describe you. Somewhere between "damaged" and "worthless."

You invade the interloper's mind to erase their memory of the encounter. You're angry and in no mood to coddle them, and you make a quick and sloppy work of it. They might forget their entire day or even their own damn name, but you don't care. Why should you? You don't know them.

But the more you think about what happened, the worse you feel, and you walk away wondering if they'll suffer lasting psychological consequences.

This is just one more proof that the world would be better off without you in it.

But you go to the park instead.


End file.
